


Christmas Tree

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Owen/Reader [6]
Category: The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Owen's Christmas holidays were not always very happy before he met you.
Relationships: Owen/Reader
Series: Owen/Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me why Christmas headcanons suddenly appear in my head in August... My brain is weird.
> 
> Also I really feel like exploring the angstier part of Owen that might be not very visible at the first sight.

\- Owen. I’m afraid it’s high time for a serious conversation, - you said sternly as you took your seat next to him at the kitchen table.

\- Huh? - Owen quit chewing his peanut butter toast and peered out at you in confusion. - What… Do you mean?..

\- Look, I know you’re quite busy at the bar these days, but… Do you know what's the date today?

\- Uh… December 17th, I believe… - He cocked his eyebrow, still clearly not getting it.

\- Exactly! Do you know what it means? Only _one week_ left before Christmas! So guess I have to put a question point-blank… - You made a dramatic pause here, - When are we gonna set the Christmas tree?

Silence ensued for a moment. Owen blinked, and then the both of you burst out laughing.

\- Damn… You scared me to death with this “serious conversation”, do you know that? - You could undoubtedly hear the notes of relief in Owen’s voice.

\- I learnt pranks from the best, - you smirked.

\- That’s my girl.

\- No, but seriously though… I really think it’s time. What do _you_ think? When do you usually dress a Christmas tree?

\- Oh, uh… - Owen shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. - Honestly, I think haven’t done that since I moved out on my parents…

\- Wait… - Now it was your turn to stare at him in confusion. - Are you telling me you don’t dress a Christmas tree _at all?.._

\- Hey, don’t get me wrong, I’m not against that or something… It’s just that… I usually spend holidays working at the dive. It’s the first time in ages I took a day off on Christmas Eve. It wasn’t easy, by the way… I’m always there so they kinda got used to it…

\- But… Why? I mean… Not to be rude, but… Working when everyone else around is having fun isn’t like you at all…

\- You’re damn right, - he chuckled. - But the thing is - people usually spend holidays with their families, right? When I finally got my things settled here, I wanted to throw a huge party, but it turned out everyone already had plans. I figured it sucks being alone on Christmas. At the bar it’s fun, there are people around… Yeah, you’d be surprised, but some people actually go to the bars on Christmas. So I kinda kill two birds with one stone - I have fun, and I get paid, that’s it.

Owen was smiling, but you knew him already well enough to notice tiny bits of sadness in his tone.

“ _It’s incredible how this cheerful guy, an actual ray of sunshine, a heart and soul of every party can actually be that lonely”_ , - you thought.

\- Why don’t you visit your family and celebrate with them?.. - You asked carefully.

\- That’s um… complicated, - Owen cleared his throat. - I’m not very close with my family, you know? I always was a weird one. My cousins have families, serious jobs and stuff… And I’ll always be an idiot who bought an old waterpark. You know, when people asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up, I always told them I’m gonna buy an amusement park so that I could ride any attractions I want anytime. And they laughed, of course… But you should have seen their faces when I actually did!.. Well, not exactly an amusement park, but something like that. And see, it actually worked out! But… Not gonna lie… It wasn’t easy at first. My very first winter here I was completely broke. Don’t think I could visit my parents even if I wanted to - I could hardly find money to pay the bills… And I knew exactly what I’d hear if I showed up. “Oooh, what did we tell you! It’s a stupid idea, blah-blah-blah…” I didn’t want that. So I played it cool. Everything’s awesome, I’m doing great, living a dream! Don’t know if they believed me, but I think I was pretty convincing. But well… Even though now I’m really doing fine, I still can feel they’re skeptical about the way I live. They definitely judge me. So yeah… I haven’t seen my parents for a long while. We call each other occasionally, but that’s it.

Owen shrugged, looking at you with a slightly bitter smile.

\- I’m… Really sorry to hear that, Owen, - you said quietly. - I think you probably should visit them at least once and talk, you know… Candidly. About how you feel. I think you’d just feel better after that…

\- You’re right, maybe I should do that someday, - he nodded, lowering is eyes for a second before looking at you again and smiling. - Not this year though. This year, I’m spending Christmas with _you._

\- Yeah, - you smiled back, covering his hand with yours. - And I’ll make sure you won’t feel lonely this time.

\- Hey, it’s not that bad actually. As I said, Christmas at the dive is quite fun. Almost the same as throwing a party at home, only with strangers… And not that I don’t have friends… You know I have… It’s just… They have more important people in their lives. I’m cool to hang out with, but I’m not a priority. Which is okay and I get it, really. No big deal, no hard feelings.

\- Well, but now you’re _my_ priority, - you smirked, gently squeezing his hand.

\- And you’re mine. Get over here, - he grinned, grabbing your hand and pulling you onto his lap. 

As he kissed you, both tenderly and passionately, like only he could, humming softly against your lips, you thought that the Christmas tree question could actually wait. You were together, and nothing in the world was more important.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since the “serious conversation”. You finished with your casual chores, and were reading on the balcony while waiting for Owen to arrive for lunch. Suddenly the beeping of his car almost caused you jump.

\- Owen! You’re early, - you beamed, waving at him from the balcony. - What’s going on?

\- I brought a surprise! - He looked extremely pleased with himself. - Come see!

\- Alright, - you shrugged, intrigued.

Your eyes widened as soon as you saw the car, but most importantly - what was _inside_ of it. Owen didn’t forget about your Christmas tree question. Even more than that - the tree he brought was huge. No, it was **_H U G E_**. It stuck out of his open-top car, and you were really surprised he managed to get home without causing a road accident.

\- Oh. My. God, - It was all you managed to utter.

\- Like it? - Owen was grinning happily and proudly. - I chose the best one! Look at this beauty!

\- That’s awesome, Owen, - You told him with all honesty, - But, uh… Don’t even know how to tell you that, but… are you sure it can fit into our home?.. I mean… It’s apparently too tall for our low ceiling…

\- Oh… I… Didn’t think about it… Damn.

Owen’s happy face immediately turned sulky and he fell silent for a moment, observing the tree. Then he brightened up again.

\- Hey, you know what? I’ve got an idea!

* * *

\- This is the prettiest Christmas tree I’ve ever seen, - You smiled, taking a sip of hot chocolate from your mug.

\- Agreed, - Owen smirked contently, wrapping his arms around you from behind. You shivered as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against the back of your neck.

You were standing on the balcony, admiring the result of your creative work. The huge Christmas tree, decorated with twinkle lights and old toys Owen got from the thrift store, was standing proudly. It looked a bit odd in front of the empty swimming pools and colorful waterslides, but you found it absolutely beautiful and unique, like the man standing next to you and hugging your shoulders to keep you warm.


End file.
